Tendrils of Power
by WyvernRider64
Summary: Aki has lost control of her psychic powers; what will happen to Yusei?


"Yusei you don't stand a chance" Aki laughed wickedly. "There's nothing you can do."

Yusei grimaced; she was right. Nothing in his hand or on the field could help to defeat her Tytannial Princess of Camellias.

"You think so now Aki, but my cards don't let me down!"

Yusei drew what may be his final card for the duel, hesitant to look at it.

"Scared Yusei?" Aki grinned, filled with a mad power. "Scared that you're going to lose?"

"Never!" He shouted defiantly.

He looked at the card; it was a Mirror Force! He couldn't give it away though, so he set the card face down and called out, "Go ahead and try your luck Aki."

"Ha! You're bluffing!"

Aki drew a card and immediately launched an attack at Yusei!

"It's over Yusei!"

"Not so fast Aki I activate my face down trap Mirror Force and destroy your monster!"

"What a lucky move Yusei" she said, feeling angry at being cheated of her victory.

"Alright then since you destroyed my monster I'm going to destroy your whole field!" Aki laughed again, feeling power envelop her and a pressure begin to grow in the back of her head.

"No not my spells and traps!"

"Yes, all of them! Using these two monsters I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon! Using its effect I destroy every card on the field!"

The pressure was still increasing, pulsating even.

"No! There's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"Good Yusei, there's nothing you can do!"

In the peak of Aki's frenzy the pressure in her head increase to an unbearable level. As she grabbed her head and bent over in pain, two thick tendrils shot up and wrapped themselves around Yusei's fet.

"Wh-What is this!"

Pulling herself up, Aki let out a small gasp at Yusei's entrapment. No, it couldn't be.

"Aki are you doing this?"

The vines constricted themselves tighter, squeezing his legs tightly while slowly extending upwards, past his calves, then knees, then thighs.

"No, it his is not happening again. I am not losing control" Aki thought to herself.

Yusei grunted, trying to free himself from the tightening tendrils. He tried to pull hism feet free and hit the vines to free him but to no avail.

"Aki, help me get them off!" Yusei shouted.

Aki wanted to help him, she really did.

But...

Another, darker part of her didn't want to help. It wanted him wrapped up tighter, and helpless.

"I'm trying Yusei!" came the token reply.

She stood there paralyzed, what would she do?

The tendrils continued snaking their way upwards, completely enveloping Yusei's legs.

"Aki really, please, help!"

For a few moments she stood there, unsure of what to do. Her darker side won though, and she began to grin at the prospect of Yusei, begging for help, completely bound.

"Sure Yusei, I'll help out."

Help myself is more like it.

Succumbing to her darker side, she let the power freely flow through her mind, causing two more thick vines to shoot out and wrap up Yusei's arms as well.

"Aki, why are you doing this? Is this really what you want?"

She'd given up caring about what she really wanted, what she wanted now was a bound Yusei for her control.

The tendrils held Yusei's legs spread and arms up, completely trapped.

I want more.

There it was again, some voice inside her, commanding her.

A thorny vine shot out of the ground and caressed Yusei's face gently, with the thorns leaving small cuts on his cheek.

Yusei struggled against his binds fruitlessly, face twisted from the pain.

Stop struggling Yusei.

He continued to squirm about, trying to escape still.

Stop it now.

The thorny vine struck Yusei's face, leaving long cuts.

"Stop resisting Yusei."

"Alright." He held completely still.

Good boy Yusei.

"Wha- What was that voice Aki?"

You mean you don't know Yusei? Why, I am Aki's true being. I am the power that resides inside of her. And I will make you my servant just as I have done to Aki here.

"What have you done to Aki!"

Nothing at all. I'm just giving her what she wants. Isn't that right Aki?

She shook her head slowly, unable to lie.

Now stop your struggling and nothing else bad will happen to you.

"And if I don't?"

The thorny vine dragged itself down Yusei's chest, ripping his shirt and his skin open.

I think you know.

Yusei cringed at the pain.

"I won't give in. I'll resist and save Aki!"

How noble. Almost a shame to have to deface your body.

The vine struck hard on his chest, wrapping itself around his whole body, and squeezed hard, leaving huge deep gashes all along his body.

Yusei let out a scream of pain, unable to stop tears from flowing down his face freely.

And what about this Yusei? Are you sure you'll continue to resist?

The vine released his chest and traced its way downward to a bulge in Yusei's pants.

Seems like someone likes being hurt.

Tears continued to flow down Yusei's now flushed cheeks.

The worst part of this Yusei? Aki is enjoying every, single, second of this.

The vine stroked the bulge tenderly while Yusei struggled to contain himself and his pain and fear from escaping.

Aki couldn't take take it anymore; binding Yusei and causing a bit of pain would be perfect, but this? She had to control her power.

"Leave Yusei alone!"

Oh, finally standing up for Yusei hmm?

"Stop. Right. Now."

She shut her eyes and concentrated on suppressing her powers.

Well if you insist.

Aki felt the pressure begin to subside in her head.

And remember one thing. I'll be waiting for a moment of weakness. Always watching.

Aki woke up in a cold sweat, trembling.

In a few moments she realized it was an all too real dream.

She started to shake uncontrollably, and cry.

In her weakness, she resolved, "I'll never let this happen, I'll control my power and never be overcome by you."


End file.
